


exposed.

by sensesonfire



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Mentioned Dick Grayson, Mentioned Hal Jordan, Mentioned Tim Drake, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Prompt Fic, Slow Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, i'll write more Nudist Kyle because i can, thanks to mocha bc she provided the concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensesonfire/pseuds/sensesonfire
Summary: “He was about to take a sip of his tea when he saw him. And Jason almost spitted all of the green drink on his own clothes.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tysm mocha you're a lifesaver you're helping the jaykyle nation sm an angel indeed
> 
> SO IM BACK ON MY BE THE CHANGE YOU WANT TO SEE IN THE WORLD MOVEMENT since theres not enough jaykyle fics i'll write them myself ITS DAY TWO GUYS IM WINNING
> 
> lets see if i get past day three youve gotta yell at me if i dont
> 
> hope u enjoy!

Jason gets up every morning and makes himself some tea – because his brothers gave him a lecture about the bad effects of caffeine, when said idiots themselves do not care about it and consume coffee like it is water –, before going to the big windows of his living room to take a look at his front yard and watch what the hell his neighbors were doing. It was seven in the morning. No one was around.

He was about to take a sip of his tea when he saw _him_. And Jason almost spitted all of the green drink on his own clothes.

“Just what the actual fuck,” he mumbled to himself, getting closer to the windows to make sure he was really seeing what his eyes were showing him or if he was just going crazy after all these years working with the Bats.

As he squinted and focused his vision on the house right across his and the view of his nearby resident’s naked _ass_ got more real, Jason looked up. He faced the ceiling for some fifteen seconds, contemplating what the _hell _was happening and then his eyes betrayed him and _stared again_. He groaned, throwing his free hand up in the air while cursing himself because he was a dumbass.

He did not even question why his neighbor was naked in the first place and closed his curtains.

To say Jason, every single day, went to the window at the same time just to religiously see his neighbor’s ass, was pure blasphemy. It was going on for a week already and at this point he was too afraid to inquiry his own life choices.

At least he figured out the reason of the show of nudism – it seemed like he was doing the laundry and probably forgot to put his pajamas in the washing machine. At least, it was his _and _Tim’s theory.

Yes, Tim Drake. Because that little shit figured out after Bruce asked Jason why the hell he spent so much time on his house when he (1) hated the neighborhood, (2) hated everyone who lived around and (3) hated the building because (!) it was full of Wayne Enterprises tech and Jason was fucking sure Bruce managed to take a look on him once in a while. Said sureness got more proof of its existence when Tim spilled the truth and Jason had a blast. Quite literally.

And then Tim told Dick. Now Jason’s life is miserable because he cannot have peace with his brothers pestering him about making a move on the Glorified Ass’ Owner™ and not taking the hint of _I don’t even know his name, for fucks sake! _since they are this petty.

He sighed, opening the front door and getting out – to the yard. To watch the show better. For scientific purposes. Alright.

As Jason got closer and closer to the little fence, he could see more clearly the bronzed skin and the muscles of his back _and _butt. But the more Jason looked, the more the guy seemed familiar to him.

Until, yet again, he choked but on his own spit as he noticed it was Kyle. Kyle Rayner.

And Jason had _another _blast.

He was right in front of Kyle Rayner at this exact moment, looking at the guy’s concentrated face and beautiful features as he scanned through some weird as shit alien code. Did Jason just say Kyle has a pretty face? He must be insane.

Kyle’s eyes flipped briefly from the panel to Jason’s face twice, before deciding to finally stare at Jason, whose mind delivered the images of two _months’_ worth of naked ass. He needed to get the fuck out.

“Why are you looking at me like this, batboy?” Kyle inquired, one eyebrow arched, perfect lips moving. God, Jason was _thirsty_.

“It’s nothing, I was just paying attention to watch you fuck this up,” and that was not actually true since Jason knew Kyle was very much capable of dealing with these things. He was just being an asshole.

Kyle snorted, “right, yeah. You don’t really think that, though because I’m amazing,” he commented after going back to his work. His fingers moving through the screen, typing rapidly, the muscles of the back of his hand contracting and his determination so overwhelming – it was all too much.

Jason’s mind would drive him nuts. “No, I do not and yes, you are,” he offered without really thinking and he fucking _blushed_. God, was he glad that he had the whole helmet on.

He could not really see Kyle’s forest green eyes because of his mask, however he knew how they gleam whenever someone praises him or recognizes his efforts and the imagery was enough. But seeing Kyle speechless, mouth slightly open and a full on six-second-stare – not that Jason was counting, not at all –, was ten times better.

Kyle was so in shock that he did not retort, just got his attention back to what really mattered here. Though Jason couldn’t _not _notice the dark shade of red on the back of his neck.

Jason smirked. He concluded that yes, _maybe_ he was into Rayner.

_“So. How is it to do laundry while you’re naked?” Jason asked out of nowhere after they were done._

_Kyle stopped on his tracks and dramatically looked at Jason. “What. Just. How do you--- Are you _stalking _me?!”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BITCHES i also need to thank enihs for opening my third eye they're an actual life savior
> 
> its still 10pm here so the streak isnt over ive been shit posting jaykyle here for three days straight im proud of my accomplishments
> 
> idk what to say i just love them ok
> 
> hope u enjoy!

Kyle _reluctantly _gets up every morning to get prepared for yet another Lantern Corps Reunion and meet Hal with the Justice League. And in every single one, he remembers to do the laundry and be an actual decent human being though he never does that. But today is the day. So off to wash his dirty clothes he goes – he hopes his mom is proud of him for finally doing this after weeks of having it reeking like skunks. He took the basket and started to throw it in the machine but suddenly stopped as he realized that _yes, _his bedclothes were smelling bad too. Kyle proceeded to take them off – and the underwear went along with the rest of it –, to put them to a good wash.

He did not care that he was naked and that his washhouse could be seen by the whole neighborhood – it was seven in the freaking morning. No one was around.

_Nudism is just a form of art and my body is a fucking canvas_, he told himself mentally. Kyle watched the washing machine do its work after pouring such a big amount of washing powder his mother would throw her two sandals on him. He just smiled at the thought and turned around to go back inside.

But Kyle stopped. Because he saw a strange movement. On the other side of the yard. From the house right in front of his.

His new neighbor.

Kyle freaked out internally for a little bit when he took notice of the curtains being closed shut. Then, he started to question _why _he was embarrassed by it – he would not even see his neighbor again and they must be an old, conservative man.

He shrugged. _Fuck it_, and went back to his duties.

Kyle discovered that said new neighbor was making a habit out of watching his ass naked when they did the same thing for two days straight. He did not care, not at all – he truly appreciated the fact that _someone _admired his butt because hey, he liked it too and he enjoyed putting up with this.

Then the third day came and Kyle managed to take a glimpse of the person checking out his show. His heart leaped when he saw white streaks on dark hair. _Fuck_. His mind provided with _it’s Jason Todd, you dumbass,_ and he started to panic.

His reputation? Gone. The big crush he has on Jason? Bigger than ever. The fact that Jason Todd is probably, every day, seeing his naked ass on _purpose? _Enlightening.

Alright, Kyle was not that sure that it was actually Jason, however, a man can hope and when a man can hope he can do anything.

So Kyle started to do the same thing for a whole week to see if he would give up – he did not. And to say that Kyle was genuinely scared that it was not Jason but a weird as shit guy stalking him? Blasphemy.

But in Kyle’s mind, the universe must love him a lot since he hoped so hard for it to be Jason that he got the proof he needed – when batboy got out of his house and, as it seemed, _finally _noticed it was Kyle’s butt he was staring at for ages.

_Okay,_ it must have been too much. At first, he felt confident and smug until he realized that maybe Jason would never talk to him again after running back inside. Then bye Dear Mister Nice Thick Thighs.

Kyle got so frustrated with his train of thought he dressed up his pajamas and got back inside.

The both of them were totally alone in a room full of ugly slime and they stink. Kyle would not be here if it were not for the peace offering – especially _not _with Jason right after he confessed to think that he finds Kyle amazing. Kyle was over the moon.

Jason got his Red Hood helmet off, only wearing one of the masks that resembled the Robin one he used to wear, so Kyle could _see _his expressions, features, _touch _his emotions if he wanted to. Though he would not since, you know, boundaries.

“So,” Jason started out of nowhere, right by his side, _too close_, “what I told you earlier… it’s the truth. I… really do think you’re amazing in almost everything you do.”

Kyle’s neck almost snapped at how fast he looked at Jason in utter disbelief. He thought he would take everything back, but he did not. Kyle’s heart got three times bigger.

“Thanks, batboy. It means a lot,” he provided, smiling at Jason – not in a vainglorious way, but in a happy way. “I think you’re pretty nice when you want to. And you’re smart. I mean. You’re great. One of the smartest people I’ve ever met. Plus, you’ve got talent. So… There’s that,” he babbled and oh, how much he regretted it. Congratulations, Kyle Rayner, you ruined the moment.

Kyle was cringing inside when he heard the soft laugh coming from Jason. He got even more shocked, especially by the way Todd smiled at him, _fondly_.

“Thanks, man,” was all he said before putting a hand on Kyle’s shoulder. Fine, his heart got thirty times bigger. “Let’s go end this bullshit and go back to our home.”

_Our home. _Kyle screeched like a Tasmanian Devil on his mind, every single one of his senses going haywire. The softness of Jason’s voice and how he acted so tender right now was too much for his poor heart. So domestic that all the fanfiction tropes he spent reading until morning were not enough to prepare him for this.

But duties first. Freaking out later. He beamed at Jason and they walked to yet another slimy room full of weird aliens. Jason’s hand never left his shoulder, though.

_“Ok, actually, I knew you were watching me all this time. I was just being dramatic,” Kyle scoffed._

_Jason stared at him, flabbergasted. “You knew?! This whole time? Wait. So did you do that on purpose?!”_

_“Well. Yes. Why wouldn’t I?”_

_That was the actual end of it, since Kyle had a gay panic the moment Jason opened his mouth to say something and flew away, ignoring Jason’s shouting of ‘Kyle _fucking _Rayner has a crush on me’, while smiling like an idiot because damn. Jason was right. _


End file.
